<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escucha los latidos de un corazón ámbar | Lan MeiLing by Bookswineandpoems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899027">Escucha los latidos de un corazón ámbar | Lan MeiLing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookswineandpoems/pseuds/Bookswineandpoems'>Bookswineandpoems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lan Wangji - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mxtx - Fandom, Wei Wuxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Canon Universe, Lan Zhan perspective, M/M, WangXian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookswineandpoems/pseuds/Bookswineandpoems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WangXian - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Escucha los latidos de un corazón ámbar | Lan MeiLing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Escucha los latidos de un corazón ámbar | Lan MeiLing - Prólogo. - Wattpad</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="modal-language modal fade hide">
    <p></p>
    <div class="modal-dialog">
      <p></p>
      <div class="modal-content">
        <p></p>
        <div class="modal-body"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="modal fade">
  <p></p>
  <div class="modal-dialog">
    <p></p>
    <div class="modal-content">
      <p></p>
      <div class="modal-body">
        <p><br/>              </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <ul class="list-inline">
          <li>
            
         </li>
      
          <li class="button-group dropdown">
            <a href="#">Navegar <span class="caret"></span></a>
              <div class="triangle"></div>
              
                <div class="dropdown-menu new-curation large">
                  <div class="col-xs-9 discover-categories">
                    <ul class="row">
                      <li class="title col-xs-12">Navegar</li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/catalog/paidstories">Paid Stories</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction">Historical Fiction</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry">Poetry</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/list/551324301">Editor's Picks</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror">Horror</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance">Romance</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheWattys">Wattys 2020</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor">Humor</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction">Science Fiction</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure">Adventure</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt">LGBTQ+</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory">Short Story</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/contemporarylit">Contemporary Lit</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery">Mystery</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction">Teen Fiction</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit">Diverse Lit</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult">New Adult</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller">Thriller</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction">Fanfiction</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction">Non-Fiction</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf">Werewolf</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy">Fantasy</a>
                        </li>
                        <li class="col-xs-4">
                            <a class="on-navigate on-topic" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal">Paranormal</a>
                        </li>
                    </ul>
                  </div>
                    <div class="col-xs-3 wattpad-picks">
                      <ul class="row">
                        <li class="title col-xs-12">Selecciones de Wattpad</li>
                            <li class="col-xs-12">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301">Editors' Choice</a>
                            </li>
                            <li class="col-xs-12">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/featured/960279561">From our Stars</a>
                            </li>
                            <li class="col-xs-12">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905">Wattpad Studios Hits</a>
                            </li>
                            <li class="col-xs-12">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/featured/991325845">Satisfy that craving</a>
                            </li>
                            <li class="col-xs-12">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/featured/488692807">Holiday Favorites</a>
                            </li>
                            <li class="col-xs-12">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/featured/923492479">Community Curator: @yabookprincess</a>
                            </li>
                            <li class="col-xs-12">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184">Available in Bookstores</a>
                            </li>
                            <li class="col-xs-12">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/featured/1018583340">In the mood for Historical Fiction?</a>
                            </li>
                      </ul>
                    </div>
                </div>
          </li>
      
          <li class="button-group dropdown hidden-xs hidden-sm">
            <a href="#">Comunidad <span class="caret"></span></a>
            <div class="triangle"></div>
            <div class="dropdown-menu large">
              <ul>
                <li>
                  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/awards">
                    Premios Watty
                  </a>
                </li>
              </ul>
            </div>
          </li>
        </ul>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="loading-icon"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <span class="fa fa-search fa-wp-neutral-1"></span>
    <div class="dropdown-menu items">
      <ul class="autocomplete-item-container"></ul>
    </div>
    <div class="triangle"></div>
  </div>
</div><ul class="list-inline">
          <li class="button-group dropdown hidden-xs hidden-sm">
            <a href="#">Escribe <span class="caret"></span></a>
            <div class="triangle"></div>
            <div class="dropdown-menu large">
              <ul>
                <li>
                  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new">
                    Crear una nueva historia
                  </a>
                </li>
                <li>
                  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks">Mis historias</a>
                </li>
                
<li>
                  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/">Concursos de escritura</a>
</li>
              </ul>
            </div>    </li>
        </ul>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="component-wrapper"><p>
      </p>
<p></p><div class="button-copy"><p><a class="try-premium on-premium btn-primary" href="https://www.wattpad.com/premium">Prueba Premium</a></p></div></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>          <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan">Iniciar sesión</a><br/>          <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan">Regístrate</a><br/>        </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="dropdown">
          <p>                  <span class="toc-full"><br/>                    <span class="cover cover-xxs"><br/>                      <br/>                    </span></span></p>
          <p>
            <span class="toc-full">                    <span class="info"></span></span>
          </p>
          <h2 class="title h5">
                        Escucha los latidos de un corazón ámbar | Lan MeiLing
                        
                      </h2>
          <p>
            <span class="toc-full">
              <span class="info"><span class="author h6">de bookswineandpoems</span><br/>                    </span>
            </span>
          </p>
          <p><span class="toc-full">                    <span class="fa fa-down fa-wp-neutral-2"></span></span><br/>                  </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="dropdown-menu pull-left">
            <p></p>
            <div class="toc-header text-center">
              <h6>
                <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/236814594-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">Escucha los latidos de un corazón ámbar | Lan MeiLing</a>
              </h6>
              <p><span class="small">Tabla de contenidos</span><br/>                      </p>
            </div>
            <ul class="table-of-contents">
                          <li class="">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/936637795-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                <div class="part-title">
                                    Introducción
                                    
                                    
                                </div>
                                
                              </a>
                          </li>
                          <li class="active">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                <div class="part-title">
                                    Prólogo.
                                    
                                    
                                </div>
                                
                              </a>
                          </li>
                          <li class="">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/947426537-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                <div class="part-title">
                                    Capítulo 1 - Renaciente corazón ámbar. 
                                    
                                    
                                </div>
                                
                              </a>
                          </li>
                          <li class="">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/958813133-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                <div class="part-title">
                                    Capítulo 2 - Volver a Gusu con él.
                                    
                                    
                                </div>
                                
                              </a>
                          </li>
                          <li class="">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/966658125-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                <div class="part-title">
                                    Capítulo 3 - Fuego propio.
                                    
                                    
                                </div>
                                
                              </a>
                          </li>
                          <li class="">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/983088754-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                <div class="part-title">
                                    Capítulo 4 - Qinghe.
                                    
                                    
                                </div>
                                
                              </a>
                          </li>
                          <li class="">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/1000532099-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                <div class="part-title">
                                    Capítulo 5 ― Regresaré.
                                    
                                    
                                </div>
                                
                              </a>
                          </li>
                          <li class="">
                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/1014088446-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                <div class="part-title">
                                    Capítulo 6 - Escucha los latidos.
                                    
                                    
                                </div>
                                
                              </a>
                          </li>
                      </ul>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="button-group relative inline-block">
            <p>                        <span class="fa fa-plus fa-wp-neutral-5"></span></p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="triangle"></div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="dropdown-menu dropdown-menu-right add-to-library">
          <ul class="lists-menu"></ul>
          <p></p>
          <div class="inputs">
            <p><br/>                                Nueva lista de lectura<br/>                                <span class="fa fa-warning fa-wp-errorbackground error-feedback"></span></p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>                                  <span class="fa fa-plus fa-wp-neutral-5"></span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="button-group relative inline-block">
        <p>                        <span class="fa fa-vote fa-wp-neutral-2"></span><br/>                        <span class="hidden-mobile hidden-xs hidden-sm story-vote">Votar</span></p>
        <p></p>
        <div></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="hover-wrapper">
      <p></p>
      <div class="background-lg media background hasStoryInfo">
        <p><br/>                                    <span class="fa fa-left fa-wp-neutral-5 btn btn-link on-prev-media hidden-xs invisible"></span></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="media-item story-info">
          <p><br/>                                          </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="text">
            <p class="item-header">ESTÁS LEYENDO</p>
            <h3 class="item-title">Escucha los latidos de un corazón ámbar | Lan MeiLing</h3>
            <p>
              <a class="item-category on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy">Fantasy</a>
            </p>
            <p class="item-description">Después de trece años de luto silencioso Lan WangJi vuelve a escuchar su propio corazón latir con fuerza cuando, en la cima de la Montaña Dafan, WangXian fluye a través de las desgarbadas notas de una flauta.
                  La melodía que escribió para el implacab...</p>
            <p class="item-tags">
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/a-yuan"><s>#</s><strong>a-yuan</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/gusulan"><s>#</s><strong>gusulan</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/hanguang-jun"><s>#</s><strong>hanguang-jun</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jiang"><s>#</s><strong>jiang</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/jin"><s>#</s><strong>jin</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lan"><s>#</s><strong>lan</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lanwangji"><s>#</s><strong>lanwangji</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lanzhan"><s>#</s><strong>lanzhan</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mdzs"><s>#</s><strong>mdzs</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/modaozushi"><s>#</s><strong>modaozushi</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/theuntamed"><s>#</s><strong>theuntamed</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/wangxian"><s>#</s><strong>wangxian</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/weiwuxian"><s>#</s><strong>weiwuxian</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/weiying"><s>#</s><strong>weiying</strong></a></span>
                                                          <span class="tag"><a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/stories/yizhan"><s>#</s><strong>yizhan</strong></a></span>
                                                  </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="media-item video on-video hidden">
          <p><br/>                                          </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="play">
            <p><br/>                                              <span class="fa fa-stack-1x triangle-right">▶</span><br/>                                          </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <span class="fa fa-right fa-wp-neutral-5 btn btn-link on-next-media hidden-xs invisible"></span>
        <ol class="carousel-indicators">
                                  <li class="icon-container"><span class="fa fa-flag fa-wp-neutral-3 on-report-image-banner"></span></li>
                                  

<li class="icon-container">
                                      <a class="social-share" href="https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                          <span class="fa fa-facebook fa-wp-neutral-5 on-share-image-banner facebook"></span>
                                      </a>
                                  </li>
                                  <li class="icon-container">
                                      <a class="social-share" href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&amp;description=+%23wattpad+%23fantasy+Despu%C3%A9s+de+trece+a%C3%B1os+de+luto+silencioso+Lan+WangJi+vuelve+a+escuchar+su+propio+coraz%C3%B3n+latir+con+fuerza+cuando%2C+en+la+cima+de+la+Monta%C3%B1a+Dafan%2C+WangXian+fluye+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+las+desgarbadas+notas+de+una+flauta.%0ALa+melod%C3%ADa+que+escribi%C3%B3+para+el+implacable+Patriarca+Yiling+ahora+la+toca+el+cascar%C3%B3n+del...&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                          <span class="fa fa-pinterest fa-wp-neutral-5 on-share-image-banner pinterest"></span>
                                      </a>
                                  </li>
                              </ol>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="file-upload hidden"></div>
  </div>
  <div class="media-fields-underlay"></div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-header">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-sm-12 col-md-7 col-lg-8 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-offset-2">
      <h1 class="h2">Prólogo.
                                      
                                      </h1>
      <p></p>
      <div class="story-stats">
        <p><br/>                                      <span class="reads"><br/>                                          <span class="fa fa-view fa-wp-neutral-2"></span></span> 2.7K<br/>                                      </p>
        <p>                                      <span class="votes"><br/>                                          <span class="fa fa-vote fa-wp-neutral-2"></span></span> 455<br/>                                      </p>
        <p>                                      <span class="comments on-comments"><br/>                                          <span class="fa fa-comment fa-wp-neutral-2"></span></span><br/>                                          <a href="#">114</a><br/>                                      <br/>                                  </p>
      </div>
      <div class="author hidden-lg">
        <p><br/>                                      <a class="on-navigate avatar avatar-sm center-block" href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/bookswineandpoems">
                                          
                                      </a><br/>                                      por <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/bookswineandpoems">bookswineandpoems</a><br/>                                  </p>
      </div>
      <div class="meta">
        
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-md-1 col-lg-3 hidden-sm hidden-xs left-rail">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="author-info center-text hidden-sm hidden-md">
          <p></p>
          <div class="avatar avatar-lg center-block">
            <p><br/>                                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/bookswineandpoems">
                                                  
                                              </a><br/>                                          </p>
          </div>
          <div class="info">
            <p><br/>                                              <a class="on-navigate" href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/bookswineandpoems">
                                                  <span class="center-block">por <strong>bookswineandpoems</strong></span>
                                              </a><br/>                                              <span class="fa fa-follow fa-wp-base-2"></span> <span class="follow-text">Seguir</span><br/>                                          </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="share-tools vertical hidden-xs hidden-sm">
<p></p><div class="title"><p>Compartir</p></div><a class="share-facebook social-share" href="https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-facebook fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/><a class="share-twitter social-share" href="https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Escucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar+%7C+Lan+MeiLing+-+Pr%C3%B3logo.+by+%40meiling_lan+%23wattpad&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-twitter fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/><a class="share-pinterest social-share" href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F236814594-256-k356584.jpg&amp;description=+%23wattpad+%23fantasy+Despu%C3%A9s+de+trece+a%C3%B1os+de+luto+silencioso+Lan+WangJi+vuelve+a+escuchar+su+propio+coraz%C3%B3n+latir+con+fuerza+cuando%2C+en+la+cima+de+la+Monta%C3%B1a+Dafan%2C+WangXian+fluye+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+las+desgarbadas+notas+de+una+flauta.%0ALa+melod%C3%ADa+que+escribi%C3%B3+para+el+implacable+Patriarca+Yiling+ahora+la+toca+el+cascar%C3%B3n+del...&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-pinterest fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/><a class="share-tumblr social-share" href="https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&amp;content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D236814594&amp;caption=%3Cb%3EEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar+%7C+Lan+MeiLing+-+Pr%C3%B3logo.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ADespu%C3%A9s+de+trece+a%C3%B1os+de+luto+silencioso+Lan+WangJi+vuelve+a+escuchar+su+propio+coraz%C3%B3n+latir+con+fuerza+cuando%2C+en+la+cima+de+la+Monta%C3%B1a+Dafan%2C+WangXian+fluye+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+las+desgarbadas+notas+de+una+flauta.%0ALa+melod%C3%ADa+que+escribi%C3%B3+para+el+implacable+Patriarca+Yiling+ahora+la+toca+el+cascar%C3%B3n+del+joven+amo+Mo+y+adentro%2C+haciendo+estragos%2C+Wei+WuXian+abri%C3%B3+los+ojos+a+una+segunda+vida.%0A%C2%ABEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar%C2%BB+cuenta+la+historia+de+la+novela+Mo+Dao+Zu+Shi+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+los+ojos+de+Lan+WangJi+a+partir+del+reencuentro+con+Wei+WuXian.+En+esta+perspectiva+no+s%C3%B3lo+se+ver%C3%A1+desde+el+punto+de+vista+de+Lan+WangJi%2C+sino+tambi%C3%A9n+de+los+Lan.%0A%C2%ABEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar%C2%BB+es+una+historia+de+mi+autor%C3%ADa+publicada+%C3%BAnicamente+en+Wattpad.+Si+se+publica+en+cualquier+otro+sitio+es+plagio.&amp;tags=a-yuan%2Cgusulan%2Changuang-jun%2Cjiang%2Cjin%2Clan%2Clanwangji%2Clanzhan%2Cmdzs%2Cmodaozushi%2Ctheuntamed%2Cwangxian%2Cweiwuxian%2Cweiying%2Cyizhan%2Cfantasy%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&amp;canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan&amp;clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-tumblr fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/><a class="share-post-to-profile" href="https://www.wattpad.com/">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-user fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/><a class="share-embed" href="https://embed.wattpad.com/story/236814594">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-code fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><div class="button-group relative inline-block dropup"><p>                                                      <span class="fa fa-more fa-wp-neutral-2"></span></p>
<p></p><div class="triangle"></div></div></div>
        <ul class="dropdown-menu">
                                                      <li>
                                                          <a class="share-email" href="mailto:?subject=Escucha%20los%20latidos%20de%20un%20coraz%C3%B3n%20%C3%A1mbar%20%7C%20Lan%20MeiLing%20-%20Pr%C3%B3logo.&amp;body=Escucha%20los%20latidos%20de%20un%20coraz%C3%B3n%20%C3%A1mbar%20%7C%20Lan%20MeiLing%20-%20Pr%C3%B3logo.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                              <span class="fa fa-inbox fa-wp-neutral-2 pull-left"></span> Share via Email
                                                          </a>
                                                      </li>
                                                      <li>
                                                          <a class="share-report social-share" href="https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan&amp;story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan">
                                                              <span class="fa fa-warning fa-wp-neutral-2 pull-left"></span> Report Story
                                                          </a>
                                                      </li>
                                                  </ul>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="share-tools horizontal scrolling hidden-xs hidden-sm">
<p></p><div class="title"><p>Enviar</p></div><div class="send-to-friend"><p>                                                  Send to Friend<br/>                                              </p></div><div class="title"><p>Compartir</p></div><a class="share-facebook social-share" href="https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                      <span class="fa fa-facebook fa-wp-neutral-3"></span>
                                                  </a><br/><a class="share-twitter social-share" href="https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Escucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar+%7C+Lan+MeiLing+-+Pr%C3%B3logo.+by+%40meiling_lan+%23wattpad&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                      <span class="fa fa-twitter fa-wp-neutral-3"></span>
                                                  </a><br/><a class="share-pinterest social-share" href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F236814594-256-k356584.jpg&amp;description=+%23wattpad+%23fantasy+Despu%C3%A9s+de+trece+a%C3%B1os+de+luto+silencioso+Lan+WangJi+vuelve+a+escuchar+su+propio+coraz%C3%B3n+latir+con+fuerza+cuando%2C+en+la+cima+de+la+Monta%C3%B1a+Dafan%2C+WangXian+fluye+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+las+desgarbadas+notas+de+una+flauta.%0ALa+melod%C3%ADa+que+escribi%C3%B3+para+el+implacable+Patriarca+Yiling+ahora+la+toca+el+cascar%C3%B3n+del...&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                      <span class="fa fa-pinterest fa-wp-neutral-3"></span>
                                                  </a><br/><a class="share-tumblr social-share" href="https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&amp;content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D236814594&amp;caption=%3Cb%3EEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar+%7C+Lan+MeiLing+-+Pr%C3%B3logo.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ADespu%C3%A9s+de+trece+a%C3%B1os+de+luto+silencioso+Lan+WangJi+vuelve+a+escuchar+su+propio+coraz%C3%B3n+latir+con+fuerza+cuando%2C+en+la+cima+de+la+Monta%C3%B1a+Dafan%2C+WangXian+fluye+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+las+desgarbadas+notas+de+una+flauta.%0ALa+melod%C3%ADa+que+escribi%C3%B3+para+el+implacable+Patriarca+Yiling+ahora+la+toca+el+cascar%C3%B3n+del+joven+amo+Mo+y+adentro%2C+haciendo+estragos%2C+Wei+WuXian+abri%C3%B3+los+ojos+a+una+segunda+vida.%0A%C2%ABEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar%C2%BB+cuenta+la+historia+de+la+novela+Mo+Dao+Zu+Shi+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+los+ojos+de+Lan+WangJi+a+partir+del+reencuentro+con+Wei+WuXian.+En+esta+perspectiva+no+s%C3%B3lo+se+ver%C3%A1+desde+el+punto+de+vista+de+Lan+WangJi%2C+sino+tambi%C3%A9n+de+los+Lan.%0A%C2%ABEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar%C2%BB+es+una+historia+de+mi+autor%C3%ADa+publicada+%C3%BAnicamente+en+Wattpad.+Si+se+publica+en+cualquier+otro+sitio+es+plagio.&amp;tags=a-yuan%2Cgusulan%2Changuang-jun%2Cjiang%2Cjin%2Clan%2Clanwangji%2Clanzhan%2Cmdzs%2Cmodaozushi%2Ctheuntamed%2Cwangxian%2Cweiwuxian%2Cweiying%2Cyizhan%2Cfantasy%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&amp;canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan&amp;clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                      <span class="fa fa-tumblr fa-wp-neutral-3"></span>
                                                  </a><br/><a class="share-post-to-profile" href="https://www.wattpad.com/">
                                                      <span class="fa fa-user fa-wp-neutral-3"></span>
                                                  </a><br/><a class="share-embed" href="https://embed.wattpad.com/story/236814594">
                                                      <span class="fa fa-code fa-wp-neutral-3"></span>
                                                  </a><div class="button-group relative inline-block"><p>                                                      <span class="fa fa-more fa-wp-neutral-2"></span></p>
<p></p><div class="triangle"></div></div></div>
    <ul class="dropdown-menu">
                                                          <li>
                                                              <a class="share-email" href="mailto:?subject=Escucha%20los%20latidos%20de%20un%20coraz%C3%B3n%20%C3%A1mbar%20%7C%20Lan%20MeiLing%20-%20Pr%C3%B3logo.&amp;body=Escucha%20los%20latidos%20de%20un%20coraz%C3%B3n%20%C3%A1mbar%20%7C%20Lan%20MeiLing%20-%20Pr%C3%B3logo.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                                  <span class="fa fa-inbox fa-wp-neutral-2 pull-left"></span> Share via Email
                                                              </a>
                                                          </li>
                                                          <li>
                                                              <a class="share-report social-share" href="https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan&amp;story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan">
                                                                  <span class="fa fa-warning fa-wp-neutral-2 pull-left"></span> Report Story
                                                              </a>
                                                          </li>
                                                  </ul>
  </div>
</div><div class="page highlighter first-page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading">
    <pre>                                                  <p><i>Tirín... tirín... tirín.</i></p>
                          <p>Lan SiZhui captó el tintineo de lo que parecían ser cadenas arrastrándose y golpeándose entre sí. El sonido producía una sensación inquietante, hasta espeluznante. Se escuchaba fuerte, se detenía y cada vez que volvían a sonar crujía con mayor fuerza. </p>
                          <p><i>Tirín... tirín... tirín. </i></p>
                          <p>Era una amenaza lo que se aproximaba, todos lo podían sentir hasta el punto más recóndito de su ser. Como hielo bajando por su espalda. </p>
                          <p><i>Tirín... tirín... tirín. </i></p>
                          <p>Su corazón se aceleró, más, cuando incluso la Diosa Danzante detuvo su marcha para "mirar" hacia el lugar de donde provenía el tintineo.</p>
                          <p><i>Tirín... tirín</i>.</p>
                          <p>De la oscura espesura del bosque emergió una figura que hizo a todos palidecer y guardar silencio por cortos y eternos segundos.</p>
                          <p><i>Tirín.</i></p>
                          <p>Lan SiZhui tuvo un extraño sentimiento de melancolía y profundas ganas de llorar.</p>
                          <p>Lo que había emergido de las entrañas de la noche era un hombre. Tenía los largos y oscuros cabellos desparramados a los costados del rostro. La ropa, de mangas y piernas colgaba desbaratada y del resto del cuerpo se llenaba de suciedad. De tobillos y muñecas efectivamente colgaban pesadas cadenas de hierro, causantes del tintineo. </p>
                          <p>Y el rostro... El rostro era pálido. No, era más que pálido. Era una tez enfermiza con grietas negras que subían a su cara y que también se escondían bajo su ropa.</p>
                          <p>Las facciones del hombre pudieran considerarse hermosas pero no había ninguna expresión en ellas, ni en sus labios... ni en sus ojos blancos.</p>
                          <p>Era un cadáver caminante.</p>
                          <p>Y por algún motivo desconocido ese cadáver hizo sentir a Lan SiZhui con las piernas temblorosas y el corazón le dolió. Muy muy fuerte.</p>
                          <p>—¡Es el General Fantasma! ¡Es el General Fantasma, Wen Ning! —escuchó la voz aterrada de un cultivador mayor.</p>
                          <p>Todos se olvidaron de la amenaza de la Diosa Danzante. Aún si devoraba almas nada en el mundo del cultivo representaba más amenaza que el General Fantasma, el perro fiel del Patriarca Yiling, Wei WuXian. Ése que les podía arrancar el corazón antes de que se dieran cuenta. </p>
                          <p>Pero, a pesar de que todos temblaban de miedo e inconsciente retrocedía varios pasos, Lan SiZhui no pudo ni moverse ni mirar hacia otro lado. Ése era Wen Ning, el General Fantasma que junto a su amo arrebató cientos y cientos de vidas sin siquiera pestañear y aún con todo eso, tenerlo de frente no le causaba temor.</p>
                          <p>Pero simplemente no lo entendía.</p>
                          <p>Había leído sobre él, sabía lo letal y poderoso que el cadáver feroz más fuerte que alguna vez existió podía ser cuando se le comandaba atacar pero, ¿Por qué el rostro inexpresivo de un hombre que había muerto incluso antes de que él pudiera decir sus primeras palabras le resultaba tan familiar? ¿Y por qué en lugar de empuñar con fuerza su espada sentía que se le resbalaba de la mano?</p>
                          <p>Y sobre todas las cosas, ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí, de pie frente a ellos, cuando debía haber estado convertido en cenizas desde hace trece años? </p>
                          <p>Según la historia, después del fallecimiento de Jin ZiXuan y antes del asedio en el monte Luanzang tanto él como su hermana, Wen Qing, la más famosa doctora del mundo del cultivo, habían ido a la Secta LanLing-Jin a entregarse a su muerte. Si bien Wen Ning se había descontrolado ambos fueron aprensados y ardieron hasta que sólo quedaron las cenizas. Cosa que fue festejada por el mundo entero.</p>
                                      </pre>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 right-rail">
    <p></p>
    <div class="row">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reading-widget hidden-xxs col-xs-12 col-sm-12 col-md-12 col-lg-12 hidden promoted-stories-container">
        <h4 class="panel-title">Historias promocionadas</h4>
        <p></p>
        <div class="promoted-stories"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="reading-widget hidden-xxs col-xs-12 col-sm-12 col-md-12 col-lg-12 hidden similar-stories-container">
    <h4 class="panel-title">También te gustarán</h4>
    <p></p>
    <div class="similar-stories"></div>
  </div>
</div><div></div><div class="container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 part-col part-navigation">
      <p></p>
      <div><p><br/>                                              <a class="on-load-more-page load-more-page next-up grey" href="https://www.wattpad.com/947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan/page/2">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-loading fa-spin fa-wp-neutral-2"></span>
                                                  <span>Cargar Más Páginas...</span>
                                              </a></p><p>                                              </p>
<p></p><div class="next-up next-part orange hidden"><p><a class="on-navigate next-part-link" href="https://www.wattpad.com/947426537-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%C3%B3n-%C3%A1mbar-lan">
                                                  <span>Sigue leyendo la parte siguiente</span>
                                                  <span class="fa fa-right fa-wp-neutral-5 next-up-icon"></span>
                                                </a></p></div><br/></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="row part-content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 part-col">
      <p></p>
      <div class="actions">
        <p></p>
        <div class="footer-actions">
          <p></p>
          <div class="button-group">
            <p>                                              <span class="fa fa-plus fa-wp-neutral-2"></span><br/>                                              <span class="btn-library-text">Agregar</span></p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="triangle"></div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="dropdown-menu dropdown-menu-right add-to-library">
          <ul class="lists-menu"></ul>
          <p></p>
          <div class="inputs">
            <p><br/>                                                      Nueva lista de lectura<br/>                                                      <span class="fa fa-warning fa-wp-errorbackground error-feedback"></span></p>
            <p> </p>
            <p>                                                        <span class="fa fa-plus fa-wp-neutral-5"></span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="button-group">
        <p>                                                  <span class="fa fa-vote fa-wp-neutral-2"></span><br/>                                                  <span class="vote-text">Votar</span></p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="share-tools scrolling">
      <p><br/>                                              <a class="share-facebook social-share" href="https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-facebook fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/>                                              <a class="share-twitter social-share" href="https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Escucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar+%7C+Lan+MeiLing+-+Pr%C3%B3logo.+by+%40meiling_lan+%23wattpad&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-twitter fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/>                                              <a class="share-pinterest social-share" href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F236814594-256-k356584.jpg&amp;description=+%23wattpad+%23fantasy+Despu%C3%A9s+de+trece+a%C3%B1os+de+luto+silencioso+Lan+WangJi+vuelve+a+escuchar+su+propio+coraz%C3%B3n+latir+con+fuerza+cuando%2C+en+la+cima+de+la+Monta%C3%B1a+Dafan%2C+WangXian+fluye+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+las+desgarbadas+notas+de+una+flauta.%0ALa+melod%C3%ADa+que+escribi%C3%B3+para+el+implacable+Patriarca+Yiling+ahora+la+toca+el+cascar%C3%B3n+del...&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-pinterest fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/>                                              <a class="share-tumblr social-share" href="https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&amp;content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D236814594&amp;caption=%3Cb%3EEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar+%7C+Lan+MeiLing+-+Pr%C3%B3logo.%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0ADespu%C3%A9s+de+trece+a%C3%B1os+de+luto+silencioso+Lan+WangJi+vuelve+a+escuchar+su+propio+coraz%C3%B3n+latir+con+fuerza+cuando%2C+en+la+cima+de+la+Monta%C3%B1a+Dafan%2C+WangXian+fluye+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+las+desgarbadas+notas+de+una+flauta.%0ALa+melod%C3%ADa+que+escribi%C3%B3+para+el+implacable+Patriarca+Yiling+ahora+la+toca+el+cascar%C3%B3n+del+joven+amo+Mo+y+adentro%2C+haciendo+estragos%2C+Wei+WuXian+abri%C3%B3+los+ojos+a+una+segunda+vida.%0A%C2%ABEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar%C2%BB+cuenta+la+historia+de+la+novela+Mo+Dao+Zu+Shi+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+los+ojos+de+Lan+WangJi+a+partir+del+reencuentro+con+Wei+WuXian.+En+esta+perspectiva+no+s%C3%B3lo+se+ver%C3%A1+desde+el+punto+de+vista+de+Lan+WangJi%2C+sino+tambi%C3%A9n+de+los+Lan.%0A%C2%ABEscucha+los+latidos+de+un+coraz%C3%B3n+%C3%A1mbar%C2%BB+es+una+historia+de+mi+autor%C3%ADa+publicada+%C3%BAnicamente+en+Wattpad.+Si+se+publica+en+cualquier+otro+sitio+es+plagio.&amp;tags=a-yuan%2Cgusulan%2Changuang-jun%2Cjiang%2Cjin%2Clan%2Clanwangji%2Clanzhan%2Cmdzs%2Cmodaozushi%2Ctheuntamed%2Cwangxian%2Cweiwuxian%2Cweiying%2Cyizhan%2Cfantasy%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&amp;canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan&amp;clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-tumblr fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/>                                              <a class="share-post-to-profile" href="https://www.wattpad.com/">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-user fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a><br/>                                              <a class="share-embed" href="https://embed.wattpad.com/story/236814594">
                                                  <span class="fa fa-code fa-wp-neutral-5"></span>
                                              </a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="button-group relative inline-block more">
        <p>                                                  <span class="fa fa-more fa-wp-neutral-2"></span></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="triangle"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <ul class="dropdown-menu align-right">
                                                      <li>
                                                          <a class="share-email" href="mailto:?subject=Escucha%20los%20latidos%20de%20un%20coraz%C3%B3n%20%C3%A1mbar%20%7C%20Lan%20MeiLing%20-%20Pr%C3%B3logo.&amp;body=Escucha%20los%20latidos%20de%20un%20coraz%C3%B3n%20%C3%A1mbar%20%7C%20Lan%20MeiLing%20-%20Pr%C3%B3logo.%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                                                              <span class="fa fa-inbox fa-wp-neutral-2 pull-left"></span> Share via Email
                                                          </a>
                                                      </li>
                                                      <li>
                                                          <a class="share-report social-share" href="https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan&amp;story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan">
                                                              <span class="fa fa-warning fa-wp-neutral-2 pull-left"></span> Report Story
                                                          </a>
                                                      </li>
                                              </ul>
  </div>
</div><div class="row part-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 part-col">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="row">
        <p></p>
        <div class="col-sm-12 col-md-12 col-lg-12 col-lg-offset-0">
          <p></p>
          <div class="comments">
            <p><br/>                                                  </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-4 col-md-offset-0 col-lg-3 col-lg-offset-0 comments right-rail">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reading-widget comments-ad-unit"></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="image-options-container hide">
  <p><br/>              <span class="icon-container"><span class="fa fa-flag fa-wp-neutral-3 on-report-image"></span></span></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="social-icons-container">
    <p><br/>                  <a class="share-facebook social-share" href="https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                      <span class="fa fa-facebook fa-wp-neutral-3"></span>
                  </a><br/>                  <a class="share-pinterest social-share" href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F236814594-256-k356584.jpg&amp;description=+%23wattpad+%23fantasy+Despu%C3%A9s+de+trece+a%C3%B1os+de+luto+silencioso+Lan+WangJi+vuelve+a+escuchar+su+propio+coraz%C3%B3n+latir+con+fuerza+cuando%2C+en+la+cima+de+la+Monta%C3%B1a+Dafan%2C+WangXian+fluye+a+trav%C3%A9s+de+las+desgarbadas+notas+de+una+flauta.%0ALa+melod%C3%ADa+que+escribi%C3%B3+para+el+implacable+Patriarca+Yiling+ahora+la+toca+el+cascar%C3%B3n+del...&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F947408139-escucha-los-latidos-de-un-coraz%25C3%25B3n-%25C3%25A1mbar-lan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading">
                      <span class="fa fa-pinterest fa-wp-neutral-3"></span>
                  </a><br/>              </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="bottom-banner dismissible">
    <p></p>
    <div class="bottom-content">
      <p>
        <br/>
        
        <span class="bottom-message">Donde viven las historias. Descúbrelo ahora</span>
        <br/>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="bottom-controls">
      <p><br/>                    Iniciar sesiónRegístrate<br/>                  </p>
    </div>
    <div class="dismiss">
      <p>
        <span class="fa fa-remove fa-wp-neutral-2"></span>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div></div><div></div><ul class="footer-list main">
          <li><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/paidstories">Historias Pagadas</a></li>
          <li><a class="on-premium" href="https://www.wattpad.com/premium">Prueba Premium</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile">Obtener la aplicación</a></li>
          <li><a class="on-language" href="https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true">Lenguaje</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/writers">Escritores</a></li>
          <li>|</li>
          <li><a href="http://business.wattpad.com">Negocios</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad">Empleos</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://company.wattpad.com/press">Prensa</a></li>
        </ul>
<ul class="footer-list legal">
          <li><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/terms">Condiciones</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/privacy">Privacidad</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://policies.wattpad.com/accessibility">Accessibility</a></li>
          <li><a href="https://support.wattpad.com">Ayuda</a></li>
          <li>© 2021 Wattpad</li>
        </ul>

<p></p><div class="container"></div><div></div><div></div><div class="pub_300x250 pub_300x250m pub_728x90 text-ad textAd text_ad text_ads text-ads text-ad-links">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>